


long-distance imaginary embrace

by ninemoons42



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, San Diego Comic-Con, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans survives the madness of SDCC 2014 - only to find out that there's one more sweet surprise waiting at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long-distance imaginary embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> I blame this on all of the gifsets and footage of Avenger puppy piles at SDCC 2014. Was I the only one to notice that Evans gets targeted for hugs, or hands out the hugs, like all the fucking time? :D

He's done the mad round of SDCC before. That doesn't mean he doesn't wobble around at the end of the day, led back to his hotel room by a handler, and if he listens very carefully he can actually hear the pop of a champagne bottle from next door. (Whoever thought it was prudent to put his room _between_ Jeremy's and Cobie's is going to have to get Chris a LOT of coffee in the morning. Preferably with far too much sugar. Seriously, how is he going to sleep?)

And there are reasons why Chris is wobbling. Partly it's because of exhaustion. He's talked to people from all over the world. Signed for fans. Cheered for people in amazing costumes. The sheer amount of Captain America cosplay has him staggered - but it's the Winter Soldier costumes that really make him stare and want to applaud.

Speaking of applause: Hall H. Applauding. For him. It was all he could do not to cry on the spot. One hell of a warm reception. People, apparently, love him. Love his Steve and love his Cap. They love Chris. It's precisely the sort of thing he doesn't expect. He got it, today, and he's overwhelmed, and when he falls onto his bed and reaches for his pillows he nearly squashes the stuffing flat he's feeling such an endorphin rush.

_Ring. Ring._

Chris woozily fishes his mobile phone from his pocket. Squints at the name on the screen. A name that makes him smile.

"Hello," he says.

"Hail, the conquering hero comes," Sebastian says. No video on this call. That's okay. Chris can see Sebastian's bright brilliant happy smile just fine in his mind. The lines in Sebastian's face, pure delight, incandescent. "Look at you. Mister Super Happy Hero. The Internet is exploding, you know. You have it all rigged up and detonating. I am seeing a lot of capslock."

"Everything's already online?" Chris asks.

"Most of it, apparently. I see you took my advice and wore the red belt. How serendipitous that Mark wore green." Warmth, fondness, amusement, that bright voice curling around those lovely words. 

"So. Many. Hugs," Chris says, grinning like a dope and hugging his already-flattened pillow some more. 

"That makes me quite happy, you understand," Sebastian says. "You like being hugged. And in this case you like the people hugging you, the people you're hugging. You need to have more days of that. Oversized Labrador puppy," he teases.

"I want you to ruffle my hair," Chris says, laughing softly. He rolls over onto his back. "Maybe pat my stomach. I don't have a tail to wag at you, though. Just take it on faith I'd have one and it'd never stop wagging, because of you."

Sweet laughter ringing in his ear. "Well, when you're done with that it'll be straight back to New York, right? You can put up with a cross-country flight. And I'll be waiting for you at the gate. With bells on. And those terrible donuts you like so much."

Chris smiles, but a little more wistfully this time. "I wish you were here right now. There're parties going on in the rooms next door. Don't wanna go over, though I got invited, and there's supposed to be beer. Not really interested right now. I love Jeremy and I love Cobie - but neither of them are you. And you're the one I'd like to spend tonight with. Does that sound ungrateful? The whole fuckin' con gave me a huge round of applause today - "

"You don't sound like a churl, Chris. Not at all. I understand. And I would like very much to be right there with you," Sebastian says.

"Stay," Chris says around a monstrous yawn. He kicks off his shoes, slowly. His belt comes off as well. "Till I sleep."

"Don't I always?" 

And then Sebastian's voice is humming softly, not a tune Chris recognizes, and he mumbles something very much like _I fucking love you so much_ before the adrenaline crash finally hits him, much like being decked right through Grand Central Station.

In the morning he'll find a message on his phone: _I love you._


End file.
